


Those Who Dance

by queenread



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Starmora, i'm just a sucker for people slowly starting to trust each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenread/pseuds/queenread
Summary: In the immortal words of Drax, "There are two types of people in this world, those who dance and those who do not." Gamora hasn't made up her mind about which type she is yet.





	Those Who Dance

It started with her reluctant agreement. He’d ask, more or less confidently, if she’d like to dance with him. The first time, she silently stared at him until he’d almost given up. Then she sighed and took his hand, letting him spin her around to the soulful sounds of Solomon Burke.

♪♩“Loneliness, loneliness is such a waste of time...”♪♩

After that line was crossed, he asked all the damn time. He seemed to take any chance he had. Any time the two of them were alone and his music was playing, she could count on him asking. Often he’d just flash her a devious smile and she’d know what he was about to say. 

“Gamora, dance with me.”

Soon she forgot to pretend to resist. She’d just smile back and dance with her idiot. 

One day he was fixing the Milano’s navigation system and she was keeping him company, perched on the console. As per usual, Quill was listening to his Terran music. He hummed along to “This Old Heart of Mine” by the Isley Brothers. She swayed slightly to the beat, and suddenly, the urge to dance came over her. She stared at him, hoping he’d think to ask her, but he just continued working. Stupid, useless human, she thought. Can’t even tell when I want to dance with him. Her eyes drilled holes into the back of his head, but he still didn’t notice her.

♪♩“Maybe it's my mistake to show this love I feel inside…” ♪♩

She took a breath. 

“Peter.”

“Yeah?” he answered without looking up.

“Dance with me.” His grinned and spun around to face her. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he lifted her up by the waist and spun her around.

“Peter! Put me down!” she gasped, laughing. He let her slide down his torso, still holding her tightly, her arms slung around his neck. 

"Sorry. Got a little over excited,” he said, still grinning. They swayed together to the music.

“It’s alright,” she said in what she hoped was casual tone.

♪♩”I love you (yes I do) this old heart darling is weak for you...” ♪♩

Gamora thought as they swayed together that he might try to kiss her. Not that they did that sort of thing. The “unspoken thing” between them was still for the most part unspoken. But now that she shamelessly asked him to dance, she thought he might go for it. She was having a hard time breathing normally.

But he didn’t kiss her. He just held her close as the music played. And she never felt so safe.


End file.
